Furuba  Our Way!
by furubafanatic32669
Summary: Well, I'm not too good at summaries, so here goes.... It's pretty much me and some friends acting as Fruits Basket characters. If you don't know me, then you probably won't know these people. Oh well! Read it anyway! Rated T for kissing scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my completely faithful cast!

**Tohru: Lindsey**

**Hatsuharu: Danny**

**Kyo: Cooper**

**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**

**Yuki: John**

**Kisa: Jamie**

**Shigure: Anthony**

**Hiro: Austin**

**Ayame: Trey**

**Ritsu: Seamus**

**Hatori: Conor**

**Kureno: Lee**

**Momiji: Heinz**

**Arisa: Maggie**

**Kagura: Rebecca**

**Saki: Katie**

Well, here I am! This fanfic was specially written for linzaglyphics29, so you probably won't know who these people are! Sometimes, they will be very OOC, but I don't care! So, I'll be quiet now and let you read my completely weird story... Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm bored!" Lindsey whined.

"I'm bored!" Katie whined louder.

"We're BOTH bored!!" they wailed at the same time.

"OK, OK, I get it!" I yelled at them.

"Ooh, I know! Let's play a game!" said Lindsey. "We all have to be a character in Fruits Basket and act out a random story. I'll be Tohru!"

"I'll be…Saki!" Katie said.

"Hmm. I'll be --" I started to say.

"Rin!" Lindsey said, interrupting me.

"OK." Then I thought for a bit and said, "Well, it's no fun with just three people…. Hey, Rebecca, Cooper, John! Come over here for a sec!"

Rebecca, Cooper and John (who were playing soccer) all yelled, "OK!" and ran over to us.

While we were explaining the game to the three of them, Lee walked over to us and asked, " Whatcha doin'?"

"We're playing a game," I said to him. "Do you want to play? We could always use more people, so why don't you get Anthony and Seamus to play too?"

"OK. ANTHONY! SEAMUS! GET OVER HERE!!" Lee yelled.

Lindsey whispered into my ear, "Seamus?"

"He can be Ritsu," I said with a smirk.

"Oh."

"Did somebody yell?" Anthony joked when he and Seamus reached us.

As we were explaining the game to them, Danny walked by and gave us a weird look. I saw him and said, "Hi Danny! Come play with us!" He just gave me another weird look and started to walk away.

Lindsey called, "Come on, play! We have the perfect part for you!"

"What part is it?" I hissed in her ear.

"You'd be perfect for Hatsuharu, Danny!" Lindsey answered with a smile. I stared at her, but Danny just looked confused. We explained who Hatsuharu was, and he agreed to play, so we explained the game to him.

After about 10 minutes, Trey, Conor, Austin, Heinz, Jamie, and Maggie had all joined us. Here is the list of characters: Lindsey as Tohru, Cooper as Kyo, John as Yuki, Anthony as Shigure, Trey as Ayame, Conor as Hatori, Heinz as Momiji, Rebecca as Kagura, Danny as Hatsuharu, me as Rin, Jamie as Kisa, Austin as Hiro, Seamus as Ritsu, Lee as Kureno, Maggie as Arisa, and Katie as Saki. Katie yelled, "OK, the couples will be Tohru and Kyo and Rin and Hatsuharu."

"OK, now all of you go back to what you were doing. We'll have the script ready by tomorrow, so meet back here when we come get you," I said.

_The next day…_

"All right, everybody! Take a script, look it over, and tell us what you think!" I yelled once everyone was here. Then I added, "If you have any questions, ask either Katie, Lindsey, or me." They each took a script, and most of them started reading it. I had to look it over too because I had forgotten most of it. When I got about halfway through the story, Danny started to walk towards me. Without looking up, I said, "Yes, Danny? What do you want?"

He said, "I have a question. Who's Rin?"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because she and I are a couple and are probably going to be in a kissing scene together," he answered coolly.

"Well…um…,"I started to say nervously.

"SHE'S RIN!" came a voice from behind me. It was Lindsey, and I don't think she knew what we were talking about.

"Thanks a lot, Lindsey," I muttered.

"You're Rin?!" Danny cried in shock. I just nodded slowly. He just stared at me for a few seconds then walked away, looking a little dazed. I flipped through the script looking for a kissing scene and found two: in scene 7 with Rin and Hatsuharu and in the last scene with Tohru and Kyo.

Before I could say anything to Lindsey or Katie ( note: I didn't help write some of the scenes, so I didn't know about that kissing scene ), they both yelled, "OK! Let's start acting! ( Now I'll switch to character names so the story's less confusing. XD )

So, what did you think? I know you probably don't know these people, but it is a really random story! Don't worry, we'll start using the characters' names in the next chapter, OK? Please review, even if you don't want to, because I really would like your comments on this extremely random story. Oh, no, I'm rambling again aren't I? Well, I see you next chapter!

---furubafanatic32669


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here I am again, and here's chapter 2! I got a new cast member!

**Tohru: Lindsey**

**Hatsuharu: Danny**

**Kyo: Cooper**

**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**

**Yuki: John**

**Kisa: Jamie**

**Shigure: Anthony**

**Hiro: Austin**

**Ayame: Trey**

**Ritsu: Seamus**

**Hatori: Conor**

**Kureno: Lee**

**Momiji: Heinz**

**Arisa: Kaley**

**Kagura: Rebecca**

**Saki: Katie**

OK, so here's Chapter 2! Thank you to my faithful reviewers:

linzaglyphics29:Thank you so much for reviewing!

Silveryness: Don't you dare embarass me in front of all these people!!

_Scene 1_

Tohru and Kyo were walking to school on a bright Wednesday morning. Yuki had said that he couldn't go with them because he had a student council meeting earlier that morning. Kyo thought that this would be the perfect time to ask Tohru to go to the school dance with him on Friday. Just when he opened his mouth to say something, a certain blond-haired rabbit yelled, "Tohru!!" from behind them.

"Hello, Momiji-kun!" Tohru called cheerfully, waving. "Hello, Hatsuharu-san!" she called to the black-and-white haired boy next to Momiji.

"'Sup?" Haru said when they got a little closer.

" Let's all walk to school together!" Momiji cheered.

"OK!" Tohru agreed while Kyo just grumbled. The only one who spoke on the way to school was Momiji, who was happily pointing out things such as butterflies, rabbits, and random people on the street. ( Right then, there was an angry outburst from Heinz. )

"What?!" I yelled at him.

"Butterflies?! Rabbits?! _Random people on the street?!!_" Heinz shouted, outraged.

"That's just what Momiji does! Deal with it!!"

"Why can't I be someone less girly, like Kyo?!"

"Because Momiji suits you better! Now, GET OVER IT!!!" I screamed, ending the argument. ( Sorry about that. Back to the story! )

When the four of them reached the school, Kyo was surprised that he hadn't yelled at Momiji yet. "_Maybe I've been too preoccupied with that dance…,"_ he thought.

"Come on, Kyo-kun! Let's get to class!" Tohru said, interrupting his thoughts. On the way, they both spaced out and ended up being late for class because they got lost. The teacher just yelled at them for about 30 seconds and let them take their seats.

Halfway through the class, Yuki passed Tohru a note that read: "Honda-san, why were you late? Are you all right? Did that cat do anything to you? I think your friends, Uotani-san and Hanajima-san were really worried about you…."

Tohru wrote a note that said: "Yuki-kun, don't worry about me, I'm fine! Kyo-kun didn't do anything to me. Tohru" She passed the note to Yuki. He read it and gave her a smile.

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Bye for now!

---furubafanatic32669


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is my faithful cast... By the way, I got a new cast member!**

**Tohru: Lindsey**

**Hatsuharu: Danny**

**Kyo: Cooper**

**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**

**Yuki: JohnKisa: Jamie**

**Shigure: Anthony**

**Hiro: Austin**

**Ayame: Trey**

**Ritsu: Seamus**

**Hatori: Conor**

**Kureno: Lee**

**Momiji: Heinz**

**Arisa: Kaley**

**Kagura: Rebecca**

**Saki: Katie**

Hi peoples! Here's Chapter 3!

_Scene 2_

After class, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo met up with Arisa and Saki and sat down in the grass to eat their lunch, which was some of Tohru's homemade onigiris.

"So, Tohru," Saki said. "Why were you late for class today?"

"Yeah, Tohru," Arisa said, her eyes filled with concern. "Did Orangetop here do anything to you?" she asked, glaring menacingly at Kyo.

"What are you blaming me for, Yankee?!" Kyo yelled, glaring back at Arisa.

" Well, _did_ you do anything to her?" Arisa and Saki asked.

"NO!!" Kyo yelled furiously.

"Um…Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Kyo-kun didn't do anything…," Tohru said.

"Then why were you late for class today?" Arisa asked.

"I guess it's just because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"OK, Tohru," Arisa said, still giving a death glare to Kyo. "Whatever you say…." After a few silent moments, the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Well, we'll see you guys later, then."

"Yes, we'll talk later," Saki said expressionlessly.

"OK!" said Tohru. "Bye, Uo-chan! Bye, Hana-chan!" she called after them, waving. Kyo was still too angry to say anything, and Yuki just smiled politely. "Well, I guess we'd better get to class, too!" said Tohru optimistically, smiling at Yuki and Kyo and picking up her bag. "Let's go!"

Yuki and Kyo just looked at her, nodded, picked up their bags, and followed her.

I know this chapter was really random, but review anyway! Bye for now!

---furubafanatic32669


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, you know who these people are! I don't need to tell you again!**

**Tohru: Lindsey**

**Hatsuharu: Danny**

**Kyo: Cooper**

**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**

**Yuki: John**

**Kisa: Jamie**

**Shigure: Anthony**

**Hiro: Austin**

**Ayame: Trey**

**Ritsu: Seamus**

**Hatori: Conor**

**Kureno: Lee**

**Momiji: Heinz**

**Arisa: Maggie**

**Kagura: Rebecca**

**Saki: Katie**

Well, this is the longer chapter that I promised...

_Scene 3_

_After school…_

"Well, that was a good day at school!" Tohru was saying happily. She was walking home with Kyo because they had been held back after class for being late. Kyo thought that this would probably be his last chance to ask Tohru to go to the dance with him because that kuso nezumi, Yuki, is probably going to ask her when we get home. Seizing the opportunity, he was just about to start talking casually about the dance. Instead, he was so nervous that he blurted out something like,"Torwilyougothdancewitme?"

"What?" Tohru asked, hearing Kyo say something.

"Um…what I meant to say was…what I mean is…,"Kyo spluttered, thinking,_ "She must think I'm some kind of babbling fool!"_ Then he just yelled, "Tohru, will you go to the dance with me?" (Switching back to school…)

_Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg!_

"Aw, man! That was the bell!" Trey yelled, clearly disappointed.

"WE KNOW!" everyone yelled at him.

"But I wasn't even in it yet…," Trey muttered sadly.

"Trey, there have only been five people in it so far!" I said, glaring at him. "Besides, if you had read your script carefully, you would find that you're in the next scene!"

He snatched Conor's script and read Scene 4. After a few seconds, he said, "Cool! I _am_ in the next scene!" I just rolled my eyes.

"All right everyone! We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow!" Katie called to everyone. They all just murmured in agreement and started to walk away.

"Well, that was fun," I said, smiling. Then I remembered the surprise ending to the play and turned to glare at Katie and Lindsey.

"What?" they both asked innocently.

"Who wrote scene 7?" I asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Um… we did," Lindsey said pointing to Katie and herself.

"OK, I know who to yell at then," I said with the same sarcastic smile. I cleared my throat with a smirk. Then I screamed with all my might, "WHY DID YOU GIVE ME A KISSING SCENE WITH HARU?!!!" The two shocked 8th graders just glanced at each other, then at me. Then, they suddenly started to run for their lives toward the school, laughing madly the entire way.

"Why, you -- I'M GONNA --" I threatened loudly after them. I broke off when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around and gazed right at the face of --

--------------------------------------------cliffie!-----------------------------------------------

-- Anne!

"AAH! Oh, it's only you," I sighed with relief. "Hi Anne."

"Hi Liza! I heard you shout something," Anne said. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Come on, let's go inside."

_The next day…_

"OK, people! Let's get to work!" I shouted to the group.

_Scene 3 (continued)_

"Tohru, will you go to the dance with me?" Kyo repeated.

For a few moments, Tohru just looked stunned. Then she started freaking out and babbled, "The school dance! Um… well, I… I don't have a -- a dress or anything and…."She stopped suddenly when she saw Kyo staring intensely, almost pleadingly at her. After an awkward pause that seemed to last forever, she murmured, "Yes, Kyo-kun. I'll go with you."

Kyo's face brightened up instantly. He yelled, "YES!!", earning him strange looks from passers-by, and did something surprising : he hugged her. Tohru gasped. There was a _poof_, a cloud of orange smoke appeared, and a purring orange cat appeared in her arms. The cat meowed, "Sorry. Got caught up in the moment." Tohru just giggled and cuddled the cat closer.

She picked up the clothes that had fallen to the ground and said, "Well, looks like I'll have to carry you home, then! I mean, if you transform while we're walking home or if someone mistakes you as some kind of lost pet, then…you know what'll happen. So, let's go!" They walked all the way to Shigure's house and stopped right in front of the door.

"Maybe you should let me change back before we go in," Kyo muttered. "You know what that perverted dog will think if I come in like this…." Before Tohru could agree, he squirmed out of her arms with his clothes in his mouth and scrambled over to the bushes. A few seconds later, there was another _poof_, signaling that Kyo had changed back to his human form. A couple of minutes later, a fully clothed Kyo walked out of the bushes and said, "You go inside. I'll just stay on the roof for now." Tohru nodded silently and walked into the house.

OK, so how was it? The next chapter will feature the one and only... MABUDACHI TRIO!! See you next chapter!!

---furuba fanatic32669


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, here are my loyal cast members...

**Tohru: Lindsey**

**Hatsuharu: Danny**

**Kyo: Cooper**

**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**

**Yuki: John**

**Kisa: Jamie**

**Shigure: Anthony**

**Hiro: Austin**

**Ayame: Trey**

**Ritsu: Seamus**

**Hatori: Conor**

**Kureno: Lee**

**Momiji: Heinz**

**Arisa: Maggie**

**Kagura: Rebecca**

**Saki: Katie**

Here is Chapter #5! Wow, 4 chapters in one day!

_Scene 4_

Shigure and Ayame were "peacefully" reminiscing about their high school days. That is, until someone came into the house unexpectedly. The two men suddenly fell silent (which is not what they would usually do when someone else is around) and jumped out of their chairs, both thinking that there was a burglar entering the house even though it was only 4:00 in the afternoon.

"I know what to do!" Ayame whispered to Shigure and picked up one of Shigure's hardcover books. He advanced slowly toward the door with the book raised and hid behind a corner. When he heard footsteps, he lunged out of his hiding place and smacked the "burglar" with the book. "Gotcha!" Ayame cried triumphantly. He took a closer look at the person and, to his horror, realized that it was Hatori. Ayame gasped and cried, " Tori-san! I am _soooo _sorry!"

Hatori, looking like he was going to burst with anger, calmly muttered, "Ayame, it's time to go home. Say goodbye to Shigure."

Just as Ayame turned to say goodbye, Tohru walked through the door and asked, "Hello, Hatori-san! What happened?" when she saw Hatori looking really mad.

"Well, Gure-san and I thought that there was some kind of burglar in the house when Tori-san came in," Ayame explained confidently.

"So he picked up one of my books and hid," Shigure broke in. "When Haa-san came in, he jumped out and hit him with the book!"

At that moment, Kyo walked in and said, "What are Ayame and Hatori doing here?!", not noticing that Hatori was looking extremely annoyed.

"Well, Kyo, I see your temper hasn't improved," Hatori said coolly. "We were just leaving, anyway. _Say your goodbyes, Ayame_." He said that last sentence in an "I'm-going-to-kill-you" tone of voice.

"OK, OK….Goodbye, everyone!" Ayame said, waving. Then he muttered to Hatori, "Please don't kill me, Tori-san…,", changing into his chibi form. (Back to school….)

"OK, everyone! That was a really good scene, so that's enough for today!" I yelled over everyone's wild laughter. "We'll pick this up tomorrow!" The group broke up into several smaller groups all still chuckling about that last scene.

Yay! Sorry, it was a very random scene. Poor Hatori! Well, in the next chapter, there will be very slight YukixSaki for a special friend of mine that "requested" it... Well, until the next chapter...

---furubafanatic32669


	6. Chapter 6

Do I really need to say who these people are again?! Well, I guess I do because I got yet another new cast member!

**Tohru: Lindsey**

**Hatsuharu: Danny**

**Kyo: Cooper**

**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**

**Yuki: John**

**Kisa: Jamie**

**Shigure: Anthony**

**Hiro: Austin**

**Ayame: Trey**

**Ritsu: Seamus**

**Hatori: Conor**

**Kureno: Lee**

**Momiji: Heinz**

**Arisa: Maggie**

**Kagura: Rebecca**

**Saki: Katie**

**Mayuko: Maggie**

Chapter 6! Well, I think 5 chapters today is enough...

_The next day…_

"All right, everyone!" Katie called to everyone. "You know the drill! Get ready for scene 5!"

_Scene 5_

_The next day_ (which is Thursday, by the way)…

"Come on, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun! We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry!" Tohru called to the two teenage boys. They both grabbed the bags closest to them, which caused a small scuffle.

"Hey, kuso nezumi! That's my bag!" Kyo yelled.

"Well, that's _my_ bag, so give it back," Yuki said calmly.

"You give me mine first!" Kyo demanded.

"Baka neko," Yuki muttered, tossing Kyo's bag at the owner's face. The bag hit its target with a loud _thump_. Caught off guard, Kyo dropped Yuki's bag onto the floor. Yuki picked it up, slung it over his shoulder, and walked out the door, leaving Kyo behind. Tohru was already halfway down the path leading onto the street because she had left without them. "Honda-san!" Yuki called, running towards her.

"Yuki-kun! You finally came!" Tohru greeted Yuki. "Sorry for leaving without you two, but you were taking too long, and I didn't want to be late for school…."

"It's all right, Honda-san," Yuki reassured her. "Let's go."

"But what about Kyo?" Tohru fretted.

"He can get to school on his own," an uncaring Yuki said.

"OK…," Tohru said uncertainly.

"Well, we better get going if we don't want to be late," Yuki said. He and Tohru walked all the way to school together without seeing Kyo or anybody else on the way there and were barely on time for class. Tohru sat next to Arisa, and Yuki sat next to Saki.

"So, Prince," Arisa addressed Yuki. "Why were you and Tohru barely on time today?"

"Yes, we were wondering where you were," Saki said in her expressionless voice.

"Oh, we were just a little slow in getting ready today," Tohru explained cheerfully.

"OK. So, do you have a date for the dance yet, Tohru?" Arisa changed the subject abruptly.

"Um, yes," Tohru answered shyly. "Kyo-kun's taking me." Yuki looked thunderstruck, but Arisa burst out laughing.

"_Orangetop_ is taking you to the dance tomorrow?" she gasped between her fits of laughter. Yuki twitched, but he didn't say anything. He was thinking,_ "The baka neko can get a date before me?! Well, I'm going to get a date today, and I don't care who she is! (As long as she isn't some crazy girl from the Prince Yuki fan club….) I know who it'll be!"_

Yuki turned to face Saki and said, "So, Hanajima-san, do _you_ have date for the dance?"

"No, and I know what you're about to do," Saki said suspiciously. "So, yes, I'll go with you to the dance."

"OK. So, I'll pick you up at around 6:00?"

"That's fine."

There was an awkward pause. After a few moments, Yuki said, "So…how's the weather?"

"It's fine, but shouldn't you already know that? I mean, we're in the same place," Saki said.

"OK, everyone! It's time for class, so quit talking!" their teacher, Mayuko, yelled.

"Teachers _always_ spoil the fun of talking," Arisa said, sticking her tongue out at Mayuko when she wasn't looking.

I told you there would be a very slight YukixSaki in this chapter! Anyway, in the next chapter, Kyo actually goes shopping! With Arisa and Saki! I can't wait to see how this turns out... Well, you know what I'm gonna say! Please review, no cuss words, blah, blah, blah...

---furubafanatic32669


	7. Chapter 7

Blah, blah, blah... You know who these people are don't you?

**Tohru: Lindsey**

**Hatsuharu: Danny**

**Kyo: Cooper**

**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**

**Yuki: John**

**Kisa: Jamie**

**Shigure: Anthony**

**Hiro: Austin**

**Ayame: Trey**

**Ritsu: Seamus**

**Hatori: Conor**

**Kureno: Lee**

**Momiji: Heinz**

**Arisa: Kaley**

**Kagura: Rebecca**

**Saki: Katie**

**Mayuko: Maggie**

Here's Chapter 7! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation in Florida!

_The next day…_

"Is everyone here today? It looks like we're a few people short," I said, trying to count everyone.

"Seamus didn't show up today, Lee had a orthodontist's appointment, and Austin had to go to a rehab center, " Lindsey said, laughing at what happened to Austin. "It's about time, too…."

"Oh. Well, they aren't in this scene, anyway," I said. "Wait. Did you say that Austin went to a rehab center?"

"I was kidding. He just wasn't here today," Lindsey admitted happily.

"Whatever," I muttered, rolling my eyes for the billionth time this week. "All right, everybody, let's get started!"

_Scene 6_

Kyo walked out of the classroom, thinking, _"I need to get Tohru a dress for tomorrow…. What color should it be? Yellow? No, that's too bright…. Purple? No, too somber….White? No, too plain…. Gaah! Why is this so hard? OK, I need a girl's opinion…. I need to ask the Yankee and wave girl…." _Determined, he walked over to where they were standing with Tohru and muttered, "Can I talk to you two for a minute? Privately?"

"Why?" they both asked suspiciously.

"Just 'cause!" Kyo yelled in frustration, pulling them away from Tohru.

"Hey! What's your problem ?" Arisa yelled, trying to kick him.

"I sense that he desperately needs our help for something," Saki said, not even struggling against Kyo.

He just let go of them and muttered, "Yeah, I do."

"Well, that doesn't mean you can just drag us away like that!"

"OK, fine. I'm sorry, all right?"

Arisa calmed down when she heard his apology and said, "So, what do you want?"

"I think it's something for Tohru," Saki said.

"Why should I bother telling you if she can?!" Kyo yelled.

"Let me guess. You want to get Tohru a dress for the dance, right?" Arisa asked, smirking.

"ARE YOU PSYCHIC TOO?!" Kyo shouted, surprised.

"No, I'm just a good guesser. So, is that what you want?"

"Yes…."

"Well, time to go shopping!" Arisa cried. Kyo rolled his eyes and thought,_ "Here we go…."_

_At the shop…_

"What do you think, Orangetop? You want it to have sleeves?" Arisa asked, pulling out a long-sleeved lime green gown.

"No. That dress looks terrible!"

"How about this one?" Saki said, holding up a black sleeveless dress that looked like it would reach Tohru's knees.

"_Hell no._ I don't want her to look like some kind of goth!"

"Fine. Well, how about this one?" Arisa said, carrying a simple bright pink dress. "I think this one would be perfect."

Kyo just muttered, "That one doesn't look as hideous as the others…. I guess that one's okay." He walked over to the register and handed over the dress to the person there.

"Kyonkichi! What a surprise!" someone cried from behind him. Kyo spun around and, to his horror, saw Ayame waving at him. "Why are you here at my shop?" Ayame looked at the pink dress that was being paid for and laughed. "I just knew you would choose _my_ shop to buy the dress that Tohru-kun would wear to the school dance!"

Kyo, still in shock, turned around slowly to look at Arisa and Saki. "Why -- the -- _hell_ -- did you bring me to _this_ shop?!!!" he screamed.

"Well, Kyonkichi, if the dress is for Tohru, then you can have it for free!" Ayame cried happily, but Kyo had already ran out of the shop.

"We'll just take this for him," Arisa said, picking up the dress and running out after him with Saki beside her. (Back to the school….)

"Great acting people! It's scene 7 tomorrow!" I said enthusiastically.

So, how was it? By the way, the anonymous reviewer named "the one you call saki hanajima", if you have an account on FanFiction, can you use it? 'Cause I don't have a clue who you are... And to answer your question, one of my manga-obsessed friends asked me to pair up Yuki and Saki, but I can't tell you which one because she might secretly be watching me, and she'll kill me if I put that up on the Internet. And the anonymous reviewer named "ME" , I'm going to fix it. Thanks, and keep on reviewing! Next chapter is a HaruxRin scene! See you later!

---furubafanatic32669


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, readers! As you probably noticed, I'm not even going to bother putting up the cast because -- hey, what are you doing with that bat? You're supposed to be tied up! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! HELLLLLLPPPPPPP!!__  
_Ahem. Sorry about that, everybody, but that was my evil classmate that had somehow deleted one of my chapters while in my account... So, here's my--

_Could one of you kind people please --_

Be quiet! (hits person with bat) (person faints) Anyway, here's my cast!

**Tohru: Lindsey**

**Hatsuharu: Danny**

**Kyo: Cooper**

**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**

**Yuki: John**

**Kisa: Jamie**

**Shigure: Anthony**

**Hiro: Austin**

**Ayame: Trey**

**Ritsu: Seamus**

**Hatori: Conor**

**Kureno: Lee**

**Momiji: Heinz**

**Arisa: Kaley**

**Kagura: Rebecca**

**Saki: Katie**

**Mayuko: Maggie**

Here's Chapter 8! By the way, I've forgotten the disclaimer for the last 7 chapters, so here it is:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, any Fruits Basket characters, or any of my cast members. All I own is this story...:(**

_The next day…_

"I just wanted to say something to you all," I addressed the group of 8th graders. "Actually, it's more of a question. Why haven't we had classes for the past week?!"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that, too," said Rebecca. "What happened to our teachers?"

"Hmm… that's very strange. Well, we can find out after this scene!" Lindsey cried.

_Scene 7_

Haru was riding to the main house on his bike, thinking about the dance that will take place tomorrow night. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and, as usual, he got lost. Wandering around on the street, he found a house that looked a bit familiar. He stopped to stare at it, thinking, _"Where have I seen this house before? Well, it probably belongs to a Sohma…."_ Just then, he saw a dark, shadowy figure jump onto the lawn. He stared intently at the figure, for she, yes he could tell that it was a she, looked vaguely familiar as well. When Haru saw the long black hair, he recognized her at once. _"I can't believe I didn't recognize her right away!"_ he thought._ "That's Rin! So this must be Kagura's house…." _Suddenly, the figure began to run right toward him. All Haru could do was stand there, amazed at his own stupidity. In a few seconds, the figure was right in front of him, looking really angry.

"Haru!!" Rin hissed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I don't know…," Haru murmured, dazed. He was thinking,_ "Well, would it hurt to ask her to come to the dance with me?"_ "Probably," he muttered to himself.

"Probably what? What are you talking about?" Rin whispered angrily. "Why are you here?!"

"Rin, do you want to come to a dance with me…?" Haru asked, ignoring her questions.

"WHAT?!!" she almost yelled. Instead, she whispered, "What?!"

"Do you?"

"You know what'll happen if Akito sees us together again! Haru… I-- I don't want to see you get hurt because of me…," Rin whispered with tears in her eyes. "You understand what I'm saying, don't you?"

"Yes, I understand," Haru said blankly. "But I don't agree."

"Haru --" Rin protested softly.

"I care about you too much, Rin," Haru said simply. "I don't care about what Akito thinks, I don't care about what he'll do to me, I'll be happy as long as I'm with you."

"Haru, if you care about me, then just leave me alone," Rin cried. "Don't you remember what he did to _me_ last time he found out?" She tried to control the tears, but she couldn't stop crying. Before she knew it, she was sobbing uncontrollably into Haru's shoulder. "You know that I care about you, Haru," Rin sobbed, sounding a bit muffled. "That's why I broke up with you, to protect you from Akito."

"Rin…."

"_I love you."_ Rin looked up to find Haru's gray eyes filling with tears as well. They both moved closer to each other, and -- (Back to the school….)

_Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg!_

"Darn it! The evil bell…," Trey muttered.

"And just when we were about to see a very romantic kiss between two lovers!" Lindsey cried. She, Katie, and practically everyone else sniggered.

Danny and I whipped around and yelled, "SHUT UP!!!" at the same time. I could almost see Lindsey and Katie change into their chibi forms and say, "Well, it's true!"

"Well, I guess we have to stop there," Lindsey and Katie actually said.

"Wait. If the teachers aren't here, then we don't have to stop, right?" Trey said hopefully.

"Well, yeah, but--," Lindsey said.

"But what?" Trey asked.

"But that was the bell signaling the end of the day! Our parents are here to pick us up, you idiot!" Katie said.

"Oh…."

"OK, so we'll pick this up tomorrow!" I called to everyone. Then, I turned back around and saw Danny's face a few inches from mine.

"Danny, the scene's over. We're going home, didn't you hear anything Katie, Lindsey, and Trey just said? And why are you so close to me?" I said.

Looking like he had come out of a trance, Danny shook his head and looked at me. He asked, "What just happened? Why are you so close to me?!" and backed away really quickly.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Wow , I wonder why he was zoning out like that..."

OK, just a note before I go. Nobody really hacked into my account and deleted my documents. I just made that part up so that you would read this! Anyway, this story is getting more random by the chapter! If you have any suggestions on what should happen to the teachers, _put it in a review._ Well, that's all for now! Buh bye!

---furubafanatic32669


	9. Chapter 9

OK, I don't need to keep saying who these people are! You should know by now!!!

**Tohru: Lindsey**

**Hatsuharu: Danny**

**Kyo: Cooper**

**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**

**Yuki: John**

**Kisa: Jamie**

**Shigure: Anthony**

**Hiro: Austin**

**Ayame: Trey**

**Ritsu: Seamus**

**Hatori: Conor**

**Kureno: Lee**

**Momiji: Heinz**

**Arisa: Kaley**

**Kagura: Rebecca**

**Saki: Katie**

**Mayuko: Maggie**

Yay! Chapter 9! Just so you know, we never find out what happens to the teachers, so don't even bother asking. This is another one of the longer chapters. This chapter also talks more about the actors than the Fruits Basket characters, but I don't care! So, enjoy the next-to-last chapter of my first fanfiction! Oh, and before I forget again:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, any of the Fruits Basket characters, or any of my cast members, nor have I ever talked to Natsuki Takaya. I wish I could have, though...**

_The next day_ (If you haven't been keeping track, it's Friday)…

"OK, everyone, I have something to say," Lindsey called to everyone.

"Due to circumstances we couldn't control, we will be skipping to scene 8 today," I said cheerfully.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Because the characters in that scene got really, _really_ angry and screamed their heads off until Katie and I said we would skip the scene," Lindsey muttered resentfully. Danny and I both smirked triumphantly.

"All you need to know is that Rin finally said yes after she and Haru kissed, and Haru went back to the main house without getting lost," I called, still smirking.

"Well, let's have a vote," Kaley said. "All in favor of skipping to scene 8?" Danny and I thrust our hands in the air. "OK, two people. Now all in favor of finishing scene 7?" Everyone else raised their hands. Kaley smirked and said, "Looks like we'll be seeing the rest of that scene…!"

"_Kaley…,"_ I muttered murderously.

"OK, then. Let's pickup where we left off, shall we?" Katie called to everyone. Danny and I glanced at each other with an "I-guess-there's-no-stopping-them" look and walked to our places.

_Scene 7 (cont'd)_

They both moved closer to each other, and their lips met in a passionate kiss (with the actors, they both looked horrified) that lasted quite a while. (Luckily, there were no teachers at the school that would probably call our parents or something….) When they broke apart, Rin whispered, "All right, Haru. I'll go with you to this dance. As long as Akito isn't there! You know, I think I know why you're here. You got lost again, didn't you?" Haru nodded shamefully. "Well, I think if you follow this road, you'll get to the main house." (Note: I don't actually know the way from Kagura's house to the main house, so I made something up.) "When is this dance thing, anyway?"

"Tomorrow," Haru muttered.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then," said Rin, giving Haru a kiss on the cheek. "Try not to get lost again, OK?" She walked back to the house while Haru rode away on his bike. Little did they know that someone was watching them…. Kagura was gazing out the window the entire time, happy that Rin had finally gotten over her stubbornness. She was also sad because she would be alone tomorrow night because Kyo had asked Tohru to the dance. _"Oh, well,"_ she thought to herself, looking away from the window. (Back to school….)

"There, we finished the scene. Are you happy now, you perverts?" I said, annoyed. Everyone was still muttering about the last scene, some of them just snickering. "Hmph." _"Poor Danny,"_ I thought. _"He must be really mad at me right now…_." I walked over to where he was still standing with that same dazed look on his face and I asked, "Danny, are you okay? You seem kinda out of it."

"Hmm? No, I'm fine," he said dreamily. "Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? You said you didn't know about it. Besides, it was Kaley who made us finish the scene."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence that seemed to last hundreds of years. Then I said cheerfully, "Well, that was a really awkward scene! I can't believe that Lindsey and Katie would--" I was cut off suddenly when something or someone pressed against my lips. I didn't see because something had covered my eyes as well. When that thing had uncovered my eyes, Danny had left. I started to freak out. Then I noticed that there was something in my hand that wasn't there before. I opened my hand and saw a crumpled up piece of paper sitting in the palm of my hand. I opened it up and read, "Sorry that I had to cover your eyes and if I scared you. I thought it would have made both of us a little less nervous if you didn't see me kissing you." I smiled, placed the note in my pocket, and walked into the school to pack my things. (Note: I'm just kidding. I was zoning out too, and we were both lost in our own thoughts, so we didn't say anything to each other. In fact, we completely forgot that it was time to go home until Heinz yelled something really loudly... When I said, "Oh," I began to zone out, thinking about thinking about putting this totally imagined part into my story. XD Sorry!!!!

Yeah, so this is almost the end! As usual, please review and if you have an account on please use it because a lot of my reviewers are anonymous, and it annoys me 'cause I don't know who some of them are! Please be nice...

---furubafanatic32669


	10. Special Announcement!

Konnichiwa, faithful readers! Just a note before we move on to the next chapter…. We shall be interrupting this Fanfiction with an extra-special, ultra-cool BONUS SCENE!!!! Yeah, it actually wasn't going to be in the story in the first place, but I wanted to make it a little longer. Anyway, this bonus scene will only take up two chapters, so you won't have to wait long to see what happens at the dance! So, enjoy the two bonus chapters of "Furuba Our Way!"


	11. Chapter 11

Seriously, do I really need to keep introducing these people?!! Oh, whatever...

**Tohru: Lindsey**

**Hatsuharu: Danny**

**Kyo: Cooper**

**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**

**Yuki: John**

**Kisa: Jamie**

**Shigure: Anthony**

**Hiro: Austin**

**Ayame: Trey**

**Ritsu: Seamus**

**Hatori: Conor**

**Kureno: Lee**

**Momiji: Heinz**

**Arisa: Kaley**

**Kagura: Rebecca**

**Saki: Katie**

**Mayuko: Maggie**

Hey peeps! OK, I have another reviewer, **Starry Skyz**!! Yay! Now, I hope you read the "Special Announcement" thing last chapter. If you didn't, **read it right now**!!!!! If you did, please enjoy the first part of the bonus scene!

_Monday…_

"OK, everyone, this is the final scene!" I called to everyone. Then came a bunch of groans from the group. "What are you groaning about?"

"This whole play thing was really cool," came Kaley's voice. Murmurs of agreement followed.

"Yeah!" Trey agreed. "We should do another one!"

Everyone shouted, "Yeah!"

"Well, can we finish this scene first before we consider writing another one?" I asked everyone. They all muttered something that sounded like agreement.

"Hang on," someone said. It sounded like Jamie. "Isn't our 8th grade graduation this Friday?"

Everyone answered her, "Yeah…."

"Why?" Katie asked her.

"Well, this last scene is, like, a dance, so we can wait until Friday so we can actually dance and have fun. I mean, wouldn't it be kinda boring if you danced without any music?"

"You know, she has a point…," Maggie said thoughtfully.

"OK, fine, we'll take a vote," I said. "Who wants to wait until this Friday to do the scene?" Jamie, Maggie, and eight other people raised their hands. "OK, ten people. Looks like we'll be waiting until Friday…."

"So, what do we do today, tomorrow, Wednesday, and Thursday??" Trey asked.

"We can do another scene…," Lindsey said. "But Katie, Liza, and I will have to write it today, so I guess we won't be acting today." More groans came from the group as they all broke into smaller groups and walked away.

_The next day…_

"OK, everyone! Here's the extra-special bonus scene that we promised!" Lindsey yelled, handing out sheets of paper to everyone. "It's the part when they get ready for the dance…with some unexpected and unwanted help!"

"Hooray…," I murmured absentmindedly.

"So, let's get started!" Katie cried, excited.

_Bonus Scene (pt. 1)_

"Here, Tohru, I got you something," Kyo muttered, holding out the dress that he'd _accidentally_ gotten from Ayame's shop. (He had gotten it back from Arisa and Saki earlier that day.)

_Flashback…_

_"Hey, Orangetop. You forgot something from yesterday," Arisa said to Kyo, handing him the pink dress._

_"Erm, thanks, I guess…," Kyo muttered, taking the dress._

_"Hey, Kyo-kyo!" one of their classmates called out. "I hope that dress isn't for you!" A few others looked at them and started to whisper and giggle._

_"Shut up!!! This dress _is NOT_ for me!!!" Kyo yelled angrily, brandishing his fist in the air._

_"So, who's it for? You givin' it to Uotani then? You should've known that she wouldn't like pink…. That's probably why she's giving it back to you!!" another one of their classmates cried._

_"I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!!" Kyo screamed furiously, running after the two teenage guys. _(Note: He didn't _really_ kill them, just so you know…. ;P)

_End Flashback_

"For me?" Tohru asked surprised.

"Well, you needed _something_ to wear to the dance tonight."

"Thank you so much, Kyo-kun! I love it!" Tohru said. She ran upstairs, yelling, "I'll put it on right away!"

Kyo sighed and thought, _"There she goes again…."_ He walked over to the kitchen to find Shigure and Yuki talking to each other.

"So, Yuki-kun. I hear you're taking Hanajima-san to the dance, is that right?" Shigure asked, grinning.

"Yes, I am. Where did you hear that from?" Yuki questioned.

At that moment, the front door burst open. Kyo almost toppled over in surprise. Then an annoyingly familiar voice said, "Why, from your dear brother, of course, Yuki!!"

"Oh, no. Why is he here now?" Yuki asked, glaring suspiciously at Shigure.

"No, it wasn't me!" Shigure cried innocently. "Why do you always think that _I'm_ always the one to invite him over?"

"Yuki!" that voice said. "Aren't you going to greet your nii-san properly?" Suddenly, Ayame rushed past Kyo on his search for Yuki. This time, Kyo really did fall over in surprise. Ayame just glanced at him, laughed, and cried, "Oh, there you are Kyonkichi! Have you seen Yuki or Shigure anywhere?"

"Why should I care?" Kyo muttered from the floor.

Then, Ayame looked away from Kyo and into the kitchen, seeing Yuki and Shigure sitting at the table. "Hello, Yuki! Yes, I told Gure-san here all about your date to the dance tonight!" Then, he suddenly calmed down and said, "And how have _you_ been…Gure-san?"

"I've been just fine…," Shigure answered. "Aaya."

Then they both gave each other a thumbs-up, crying, "ALL RIGHT!!" like they always do.

"It is _not_ all right for you to invade my privacy like that!" Yuki yelled.

Then, to their surprise and shock, another yell came from the front door. "I'M SORRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!" came another all-too-familiar voice.

_"Oh, great,"_ Yuki and Kyo both thought. _"He just had to bring Ritsu along with him…."_

"YUKI-KUN I'M SOOOO SORRY! I WAS THE ONE THAT TOLD AYAME ABOUT YOUR DATE!!! I OVERHEARD YOU TALKING ABOUT IT!! OH, WOE!! I'M SO SHAMEFUL! I CAN'T EVEN KEEP A SECRET!! I MUST APOLOGIZE TO THE ENTIRE WORRRRRRLLLLLLLDDDDDD!!!!!" Ritsu screamed while running around the house. (Seamus actually did this very well…. Oh well. Back to the school!)

"OK, let's take a break! This is a very long scene, so we'll need to," I called to the actors. "By the way, Seamus, I think this part was made for you! You actually looked like Ritsu screaming and running around like that! I hate to say it, but I'm impressed!"

"Yeah, Seamus," Lindsey agreed. "That was really convincing."

"All right, people, we'll continue this tomorrow!" Katie yelled.

OK, now I have a question for the people planning on reviewing this chapter **(which you should be doing every chapter!)**. Do you think I should have a little part with Kisa and Hiro at the end or not? I've been debating about it, and I can't really decide by myself, so could you help me out? Many thanks! Oh, and by the way, I won't be updating until I get at least 10 reviews. Bye!

---furubafanatic32669


	12. Chapter 12

Due to _some people_ not knowing who some of the characters are, I'm putting up my cast again...

**Tohru: Lindsey**

**Hatsuharu: Danny**

**Kyo: Cooper**

**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**

**Yuki: John**

**Kisa: Jamie**

**Shigure: Anthony**

**Hiro: Austin**

**Ayame: Trey**

**Kureno: Lee**

**Hatori: Conor **(Yes, linzaglyphics29, Conor is Hatori!)

**Ritsu: Seamus**

**Momiji: Heinz**

**Arisa: Kaley**

**Kagura: Rebecca**

**Saki: Katie**

**Mayuko: Maggie**

Woo! I finally got 10 reviews!! Thank you to my awesome reviewers:

**lindsey:** I know who you are... Just log in next time you review, OK?

**ktbugg23:** I know who you are too! Yay me! Thanks for reviewing!

**Starry Skyz:** Thanks for your really long review, even though I don't know who you are...

**the one you call saki hanajima:** Who the heck are you?! I know I've met you before because you know my medicine cat name (that's right people. I'm a big Warriors fan, too!). Couldn't you please tell me who you are in a review? Pleeaaaaaaaase?!

Anyway, please enjoy part two of the bonus scene!

_The next day…_

"OK, people, Bonus Scene part dos!" I addressed everyone as they got ready for the scene.

"Ritchan, calm down!" Shigure yelled. Then he muttered sadly, "Too late. He's already broken my house. Oh, why does everyone try to demolish my house, WHY?!!"

"Ritsu, it's OK," an annoyed Yuki said.

"Well, looks like I'll have to do this again," Shigure said happily. He poked Ritsu in the side, and Ritsu crumpled to the ground with a groan.

A few minutes later, Ritsu muttered, "I'm sorry for running around like that, Shigure-nii. I must have looked ridiculous." (A.N. - Does Ritsu call Shigure Shigure-nii? I don't really know...)

"Yes, yes you did," Shigure said with a smile.

"AAH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE UP FOR MY INEXCUSEABLE BEHAVIOR???!!!!!" Ritsu shouted.

"Well, you can start by cleaning the mess that you made on your rampage," Shigure stated confidently, poking Ritsu in the side again.

"OK. I'm very sorry, Shigure-nii. And to you too, Yuki-kun," Ritsu apologized from the floor. He grabbed a broom and walked away.

_Meanwhile…_

Kyo was patiently waiting at the foot of the stairs for Tohru to finish changing into the dress. _"Jeez, what is taking her so long? Maybe I'd better go check on her,"_ Kyo thought, starting to walk up the stairs. Then he stopped at the sight of Tohru coming downstairs. She looked positively beautiful in that dress, with matching pink ribbons in her hair and light pink high heels. _"Wow…_," Kyo thought, his mouth dropping slightly.

"So, how does it look?" Tohru asked. "Is it too much?"

For a moment, Kyo couldn't really speak at all. Then he managed to choke out, "No. It looks… really great… on you."

"Thanks so much, Kyo-kun! I'll go take it off now so I don't ruin it," Tohru said cheerfully, turning around slowly.

"What, you're not going to let anyone else see you looking so cute?" a voice came from the bottom of the stairs. Tohru spun around, almost falling over, and saw Ayame, Shigure, and Ritsu all smiling at her. Yuki just stood there, speechless.

"Hello, Ritchan-san, Ayame-san!" Tohru cried, waving.

"Hello, Tohru-san," Ritsu said quietly.

"Tohru-san, you look absolutely wonderful!" Ayame cried. "It's because you're wearing one of my dresses!"

"I'm wearing one of your dresses, Ayame-san?" Tohru questioned, looking at her dress.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Ayame said happily. "Why, dear old Kyo walked into my shop just yesterday and --" He was cut off by Kyo's death glare.

"_Don't -- you -- dare --,_" Kyo threatened.

"Heh. Well, he came into my shop and _begged_ to look at --" He got cut off again, but this time, Kyo had smacked him really hard on the head. (Back to school!)

"OK, everybody! That's the end of the bonus scene, and don't groan tomorrow because Lindsey, Liza, and I won't make another one!" Katie yelled.

Yeah, so nobody answered my question from last chapter, so I'll ask again. Do you think I should have a little part with Kisa and Hiro at the end or not? I still can't decide... Please help me out! I mean, it's the least you could do after I provided this awesomely random story for you. Pleeeeaaaase? I'm begging people! You know, if nobody answers my question, then I guess I'll just have to discontinue my story. Then you'll never find out what happens at the dance... :( So, I won't review until I get at least three more reviews! Sayonara!

---furubafanatic32669


	13. Chapter 13

Why do I keep putting this at the start of every chapter?! WHY?! Oh well. I guess it's just a habit because I've done it for the past 12 chapters...

**Tohru: Lindsey**

**Hatsuharu: Danny**

**Kyo: Cooper**

**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**

**Yuki: John**

**Kisa: Jamie**

**Shigure: Anthony**

**Hiro: Austin**

**Ayame: Trey**

**Kureno: Lee**

**Hatori: Conor**

**Ritsu: Seamus**

**Momiji: Heinz**

**Arisa: Kaley**

**Kagura: Rebecca**

**Saki: Katie**

**Mayuko: Maggie**

Konnichiwa, everybody! Yup, I got a lot more reviews than I expected! Here are the people who wrote them:

**lindsey:** Yay! You and ktbugg23 really inspired me a lot!

**ktbugg23:** Thanks so much!

**Fowlchicken:** Interesing name. Thanks for reviewing. You know what, I don't know you either...

**the one you call saki hanajima:** HA! I finally know who you are! Before I saw your review, a certain friend by the name of Jadeflower told me. She also told me that you were planning to say that you were a certain person. (cough**Heinz**cough)

**linzaglyphics29:** I'm sorry that I made you wear a pink dress! I know your favorite color is black, and you absolutely DESPISE pink, but I just couldn't inagine Tohru wearing black! I'M SO SORRY! (I must sound like Ritsu...)

_The next day..._

"All right everyone! The time has finally come for the final scene!" I cried, pretending to be tearful.

"Let's make the best of it!" Lindsey and Katie cried, also pretending to be very emotional.

Everyone yelled in response, "Yeah!!"

_Scene 8 pt. 1_ (I'm crying right now, too! It was so much fun writing this and getting all these wonderful reviews! Thank you so much!)

"C'mon, Tohru! We're gonna be late!" Kyo yelled, running out the door.

"I'm coming, Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried apologetically from her room. A few minutes later, Tohru ran down the stairs, yelling, "OK, let's go!" Then, she tripped on her skirt and fell into Kyo's arms, causing him to change into an orange cat. (Well, you know what Kyo would say here, so I don't have to type it!)

Once Kyo had changed back and put his suit back on (which was only a few seconds later), they both ran outside to find Yuki, Shigure and Hatori waiting for them in his (Hatori's) car.

"Goodness, what took you so long? We thought you both had changed your minds and weren't going to go at all!" Shigure said happily.

"Shigure-san, why are you coming with us to the dance?" Tohru asked. Kyo and Yuki both glared at him suspiciously. Even Hatori gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, come now, you guys," Shigure said. "You don't think I'm going to this dance of yours just to look at the _high school girls_, do you? Oh, shame on you all!"

"That's exactly what we thought," everyone except Tohru said dully.

"Well, then! Let's get going, shall we?" Shigure said sheepishly (no, this part has nothing to do with Hiro…).

"Yes," Yuki said. "We still need to pick up Hanajima-san…"

"Well, we won't have enough room for everyone unless someone stays behind," Hatori said. Then everyone looked at Shigure.

"Aww, but I --" Shigure started.

"Sorry, Shigure, but it looks like you'll be staying behind," Yuki said, relieved. Everyone else nodded.

"Fine!" Shigure cried huffily. "Well, looks like I'll be inviting Aaya over. You can come too, Haa-san, if you're not too busy with taking care of Akito and whatnot!"

Hatori just ignored him and said, "Kyo, Honda-kun, get in the car, before Shigure tries to get back in."

"You're so cruel, Haa-san!"

"Come on! We need to go pick up Hana-chan!" Tohru cried, closing the car door. Hatori drove away, leaving Shigure all alone. After a few moments, he called Ayame and said, "Hey, Aaya! You feel like crashing a party tonight?"

"Sure, let's go!" Ayame answered, hanging up.

"OK, everyone! Since our graduation is in a couple of days, we'll save the actual dance for then!" Lindsey called. Everyone agreed and broke apart into smaller groups to get ready to go home.

WAAAH! It's the second-to-last chapter in my first fanfiction! This is such a special moment for me...(sniffle) I'm OK. Now, before I burst out crying again, please review! Since I've gotten a lot of reviews today, I'll need at least 25 reviews before I update because you guys are really fast at reviewing (and also because I haven't started on that part yet!). Bye!

---furubafanatic32669


	14. Chapter 14

I just have to keep doing this...

**Tohru: Lindsey**

**Hatsuharu: Danny**

**Kyo: Cooper**

**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**

**Yuki: John**

**Kisa: Jamie**

**Shigure: Anthony**

**Hiro: Austin**

**Ayame: Trey**

**Kureno: Lee**

**Hatori: Conor**

**Ritsu: Seamus**

**Momiji: Heinz**

**Arisa: Kaley**

**Kagura: Rebecca**

**Saki: Katie**

**Mayuko: Maggie**

OK, first of all, I am _very_ disappointed in you people! I checked the reviews on this story today, and nobody's reviewed since July 26th! SHAME ON YOU PEOPLE!! Anyway, I couldn't wait any longer, so I updated just for the heck of it. Please enjoy!

_The next day…_

"Part two of the very last scene!" I called once everyone was organized. (Just so you know, we're actually doing this at the school so nobody sees us. We didn't tell any of the parents that any of the teachers or about half of the class had gone missing. D) "Let's get started!"

_Scene 8 pt. 2_

The drive on the way to Saki's house was relatively quiet, until they got about 5 miles away from Shigure's house.

"Hey," Hatori said. "Could one of you give me directions to this person's house? I'm not really familiar with that part of town."

"Ah, yes," Tohru piped up. For the rest of the drive, Tohru pointed out where to turn. About half an hour later, they arrived at their destination. Yuki clambered out of the car, glancing at his watch. It read "6:14". _"Good, I'm only a few minutes late,"_ Yuki thought as he rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, a dark-haired boy who looked like he was in middle school opened the door. "Hello…," he said to Yuki. "You must be Saki's date for the dance tonight. She said that someone was going to take her…." Before Yuki could say anything to this strange boy, he had already disappeared from the doorway. A few more moments later, Yuki heard the sound of someone walking down the stairs. He saw Saki in a midnight black dress, complete with matching black high heels. Her hair was fashioned into a loose bun at the back of her head, some wavy strands still hanging around her face.

"Hello, Hanajima-san," Yuki greeted her. "So, shall we go?"

"Yes," replied Saki. She turned to look at the boy standing behind her and said, "Megumi, aren't you going to say hello?"

"I already did…."

"This is Megumi, my younger brother," Saki said, putting her hand on Megumi's shoulder.

"Hello, Megumi-san. I'm --," Yuki was cut off by the look he got from Saki.

"Don't tell him your name," Saki warned.

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Because I can _curse_ people," Megumi murmured dangerously, "if I know their name."

"Oh…," Yuki said, sounding a bit scared. "Well, we'd better get going, then. Goodbye, Megumi-san!" He and Saki walked back to the car together. Yuki got into the front seat, and Saki sat in the back with Tohru and Kyo.

"Hello, Hana-chan!" Tohru greeted her happily. Kyo just crossed his arms and didn't say anything. He just thought,_ "Why is he bringing _her_ to the dance? He could have brought anyone else, they probably all would have said yes…."_

_"_Honda-san, did _you_ know that Hanajima-san's brother can curse people?" Yuki asked from the front.

"Um, yes," Tohru answered hesitantly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Yuki-kun. You didn't tell him your name, did you?!"

"No, I stopped him," Saki said.

"Oh, that's good," Tohru sighed. There was an awkward pause while Hatori started up the car. Then, Tohru asked Saki, "Hana-chan, do you know if Uo-chan is coming to the dance?"

"Well, I would suppose so," Saki answered, "if we were going."

"OK, then. We better get going!" Tohru said. (Back to school…)

"Good job you guys!" I called to them. "Too bad we didn't get to get anybody to be Megumi."

"Thanks!" said Katie.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet!" Lindsey reminded us. "The dance is tomorrow, and they haven't even gotten there yet!"

"Well, you have a point, Lindsey," said Katie thoughtfully. "Hmm. Yeah, we've been stopping too early! It's only…" She grabbed John's wrist and read his watch. "10:37."

"Wow, that actually took a while," I said.

"OK, so let's keep going!" Lindsey said.

I hope you liked it! Anyway, since you people seem review-deficient, I'll lower the number of reviews I need to 20. Can I at least get 4 more reviews?!! PLEEEEAAAAAASE??!! (I know, I sound crazy.)

---furubafanatic32669


	15. Chapter 15

In case you've forgotten, or if you've just started reading, here is the cast!

**Tohru: Lindsey**

**Hatsuharu: Danny**

**Kyo: Cooper**

**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**

**Yuki: John**

**Kisa: Jamie**

**Shigure: Anthony**

**Hiro: Austin**

**Ayame: Trey**

**Kureno: Lee**

**Hatori: Conor**

**Ritsu: Seamus**

**Momiji: Heinz**

**Arisa: Kaley**

**Kagura: Rebecca**

**Saki: Katie**

**Mayuko: Maggie**

Hey peeps! Sorry I didn't update when I got 20 reviws, like I promised, but there was this weird note that kept popping up every time I tried to login. It said that there was some major update taking place or something like that. Ya. So, this is continued from last chapter. It's the same day, just so you know! Thanks to my faithful reviewers!

**the one you call saki hanajima**: Actually, you guys are talking to some kind of tree when you talk to Megumi. And I DON'T CARE WHETHER JOHN WEARS A WATCH OR NOT!!

**KaidaThorn**: Thanks for reviewing! And the dance is next chapter, so you won't have to wait very long.

**Psycotic Gothic Chick**: Why did you change your penname? I liked your other one better. Anyway...

**Fowlchicken**: In the manga, Hatori calls Tohru "Honda-kun" and Tohru calls Megumi "Megumi-san", just so you know.

**Silverstream**: I know, Heinz scares me too. Ha ha, merp. There will not be bloodshed when Danny finds out because... I already told him!! That's right, this isn't a typo!! (I'm just kidding...! Just don't tell him, OK? That goes for you too, linzaglyphics29 and the one you call saki hanajima/ktbugg!!

_Anyway…_

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Saki were now driving to the school. Hatori had said earlier, "OK, I won't be making any more stops, just so you know. You're already late, as it is."

"OK, Hatori-san!" Tohru said cheerfully.

Saki, who was sitting in the front seat, nodded silently. Yuki and Kyo, who were sitting in the back seat with Tohru, nodded as well, both looking in opposite directions. A few minutes later, a fight broke out between them.

"You're taking up too much room, you stupid cat," Yuki muttered to Kyo.

"What?! No I'm not!" Kyo responded hotly.

"Yes you are," Yuki coolly retorted. "Can't you see that Honda-san is looking a bit uncomfortable?"

"Tohru, looking worried, burst out, "No, no! I'm fine, I'm not feeling uncomfortable at all!"

Kyo didn't say anything. He just moved closer to the window, but grudgingly.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun," Tohru said, moving closer to him so that Yuki wouldn't be squished against the window. "But you really didn't have to move, I was OK where I was sitting…."

Right then, Hatori stopped without warning, causing everyone in the car to lurch forward.

"What was that for Hatori?!!" Kyo demanded angrily, his cat ears popping up.

"We're here," Hatori said calmly, as if nothing happened.

"Yes," Saki said, opening the car door. "We would've passed it if I hadn't stopped him."

Tohru gasped and said, "I'm sorry, Hatori-san! I wasn't paying attention to where we were going and I didn't see the school, so --"

"It's all right, Honda-kun," Hatori said, interrupting her fervent and rather unnecessary apology.

"Why don't you open the door, stupid cat?" Yuki asked, smirking at Kyo.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!!!" Kyo roared, kicking the door open and sending it flying about ten feet away.

Everyone except Kyo and Yuki looked shocked, especially Hatori. Kyo, showing no remorse whatsoever, pulled Tohru out of the car and said, "Well, are we going inside or not?!"

"Kyo," Hatori said. "You're going to have to pay for repairs to my car!"

"Whatever," Kyo responded, now dragging Tohru towards the school.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru said to Kyo. "Could you please stop pulling my arm? It's starting to hurt."

Kyo glanced at her and let go of her arm, muttering, "Sorry." They both started to walk to the school together. (Back to school…)

"Yeah, people, we have to stop here," I said to everyone.

"Why??" Trey asked.

"_Because our parents are her to pick us up, you idiot!!"_ I answered him, pointing at the parking lot. "You know, I thought our president was supposed to be intelligent, but I guess I was wrong."

Trey, deaf to my last comment, muttered shamefully, "Oh."

"Come on, let's go inside," I said to everyone. As a mob, they all moved toward the entrance to the door.

"This is so cool!" Lindsey and Kaley said at the same time. They both paused and looked at each other. A second later, Lindsey said, "We are Swedish mice!" Kaley smiled and responded, "Ya!" Then they both shuffled their feet on the ground, throwing up a really big dust cloud.

Katie and I shut our eyes and waved our hands in the air, trying to clear the dust away. I coughed, "Do you have to do that here?!"

"Sorry," they both apologized in sync. They looked at each other again, and Lindsey opened her mouth.

"Don't!" Katie and I yelled. After we said this, I bumped into someone in front of me.

"Yah!" I cried in surprise, swinging my arm up and accidentally hitting the person.

"Ow!" the person said, whipping around.

"Bwah!" I said, now recognizing who I bumped into. "I'm sorry Danny!"

"Um, it's okay," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Why'd you hit me so hard, though?"

"Heh," I muttered. There was an awkward pause. Then, I asked him, "What's going on? Why isn't anyone moving forward?"

"I don't --" He was cut off by a scream from an all-too-familiar voice that hadn't been heard for the past week or so.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME?!!!" Mrs. Hatcher screamed. "WHOSE BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO LOCK US UP IN THE SCIENCE LAB?!!!!!"

"Oh," I said, looking down at my feet.

"_WHO WAS IT?!!" _Mrs. Hatcher yelled.

"Um," I said uncomfortably.

"Well, it wasn't me!" Trey responded defiantly.

"It wasn't me either," said half of the class, including Lindsey, Katie, and me.

"Well, all of you better be answering truthfully!" Mrs. Hatcher said huffily. She walked into the school without another word.

"Who _did_ lock them in the science room?" I inquired amongst the group. Everyone turned to look at Heinz, who was trying to sneak away from everybody.

"_Heinz…,_" everyone accused him, smirking.

Woohoo! I blamed Heinz! Yeah, I hope he never reads this... Anyway, please review! I can't give out a specific number of reviews I need until I can update since I haven't started on the dance yet, but I would like to get around 35, OK? Ya, I made it a big number so that I would have more time. And by the way, linzaglyphics29, you can only submit 3 reviews, because I'm willing tp bet that you would just review like 10 times just so you can find out what happens! And if you use an anonymous name, I'll still know that it's you, so don't try it!

---furubafanatic32669


	16. Chapter 16

Yeah, this is the last chapter! This is just for old times' sake...!

**Tohru: Lindsey**

**Hatsuharu: Danny**

**Kyo: Cooper**

**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**

**Yuki: John**

**Kisa: Jamie**

**Shigure: Anthony**

**Hiro: Austin**

**Ayame: Trey**

**Kureno: Lee**

**Hatori: Conor**

**Ritsu: Seamus**

**Momiji: Heinz**

**Arisa: Kaley**

**Kagura: Rebecca**

**Saki: Katie**

**Mayuko: Maggie**

Konnichiwa! Yeah, I know people have been _dying_ to read this chapter (yes, linzaglyphics29, this means you!), so here it is! The long-awaited DANCE SCENE!!! Enjoy...

_The next day (graduation!)…_

"This is so cool!!" Lindsey cried as she, Katie, me, and the rest of the class walked to the social hall, which was now decorated in a tropical theme (because our 8th grade trip was in Florida).

"I know…," I said. "We're graduating 8th grade!"

"Well, should we get started or what?" came several voices behind us. We turned and saw all of the "actors" gathered there, looking eager to continue the story.

"We'll get started when we actually start the dance!" Katie said to them.

"Isn't that, like, now?" Jamie said as we entered the building.

"Fine. Let's start, then."

"YAY!!!!"

_Scene 9_

Yuki, Saki, and Hatori were all still sitting in the car, Hatori still mourning over the door, Saki, who was calm, cool, and collected, and Yuki, who was wondering why they were still in the car.

"Um, Hanajima-san?" he said to Saki, tapping her on the shoulder. "Shouldn't we start walking to the school, too?"

"Yes, I think we should," Saki answered him calmly.

"Yes," Hatori said sadly, "before you do any more damage to my car."

Yuki clambered out of the car and opened Saki's door. She climbed out a little more gracefully than Yuki had, and they began to stroll toward the school.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Tohru were already walking into the room where the dance was. They knew it was the right room because of all the loud music and voices coming from it. As they were about to enter, a girl with blonde hair stumbled out of the door, giggling. She saw the couple and ran over to them, smiling.

"Hey Tohru!" she greeted them, waving.

"Hi Uo-chan!" Tohru said happily. Kyo, as always, crossed his arms and said nothing. "Are you here with someone?"

"Yeah!" Arisa's eyes shone brightly. "I was just going to stay home today, but Kureno-san showed up and asked if I was doing anything! I told him that there was going to be a dance, and he said that he would take me. Isn't that great?"

"That's wonderful, Uo-chan!" Tohru said.

"What is Kureno doing here?" Kyo said sullenly. Right after he asked that, Kureno himself came looking for Arisa. He saw the three of them gathered there and walked over to them.

"Hello everyone," he said. "Arisa-san, let's go back. I think these two will be coming in soon, right?"

"Of course!" Tohru answered him. "We'll just wait for Yuki-kun and Hana-chan, okay, Kyo-kun?"

"What? Why?!" he asked angrily.

"Well, you don't have to wait long," Arisa said, pointing behind them. Yuki and Saki were strolling toward them, looking unconcerned. At the sight of them, Kyo's cat ears popped up and he yelled, "What the heck took you two so long?!!"

"Well," Saki said coolly, "There were such pretty flowers planted in the back, so we went to look at them."

"Whatever!" Kyo said angrily. "Let's just get this dance thing over with!!" He grabbed Tohru's arm again and dragged her forcefully into the room. Arisa, Kureno, Saki, and Yuki all watched them go with large sweat drops on their heads.

"Sooooo…should we go back, Kureno-san?" Arisa asked the former rooster, wanting to break the awkward silence between them.

"Yes, I think we should," Kureno said, glancing back at the door. He walked with Arisa hand in hand, going back to the dance.

"Well, do you think we should go in, too, Hanajima-san?" Yuki asked tentatively.

"I think we should," Saki said. "I'm starting to get bored."

Yuki sweatdropped again as he led Saki to the dance, which was oddly only a few feet away.

Meanwhile, Haru was riding his bike to Kagura's house to pick up Rin. When it looked like he had stopped at the right house (because he had been at other people's houses, thinking they were each the right ones) he got off of his bike, walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. He knew that this was the right one because he heard someone that sounded a lot like Kagura yell, "ISUZU!! Your date's here!!!" Then she opened the door to find Haru laughing his head off… Wait, that's not right! (Back to school!!! Grr…)

"OK, Danny, what is so funny?!" I asked him angrily.

"Ha ha ha! Oh, come on, how can you pretend that that wasn't funny?" he laughed.

"What?" I asked, still confused.

"Ha! OK, I'm done," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Keep going."

"Whatever."

Kagura opened the door to find Haru standing there, _calm, cool, and collected_.

"Hey Kagura," Haru said. "Where's Rin?"

"I think she's just…um…wait right here," Kagura muttered, dashing upstairs. In a few seconds, Haru heard the two girls yelling at each other so loudly that he could have sworn that his ears popped. When all of the arguing died down, both Rin and Kagura walked down the stairs, both looking slightly annoyed by the other. Rin had on a rather simple and surprisingly modest sleeveless black dress, while Kagura was dressed casually in a light green T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

"Hi Rin," Haru said with a smile.

"Hi Haru," Rin said a bit coldly. Haru walked up to give her a kiss, but she turned away.

"Oh, she's just in a bad mood!" Kagura said cheerfully. There was sadness in her eyes, though.

"So, should we go then?" Haru asked Rin tentatively, even though she didn't have any IV's to swing at him.

"Yeah," she said in that same cold tone.

"Bye Kagura," Haru said after a few moments.

"Yeah…," Kagura murmured sadly.

"All alone tonight?" Haru asked her sympathetically. She nodded. "Well, why don't you come with us? Everyone else will be there, except for Akito-san."

"OK!" Kagura yelled, running upstairs to change. In a few seconds, surprisingly, Kagura had changed into a gown identical to Rin's, except it was baby blue instead of black and had lots of sparkles on it.

"Let's go, then!" Kagura cried, excited.

"All right, but we'll have to walk," Haru said.

"Wait, I can call Hatori-niisan!" Kagura said, running to the phone. She dialed his cell phone number and waited for him to answer. When he did, Kagura asked him if he could pick her, Haru, and Rin up from her house. He consented, but he said that they couldn't harm his car at all.

"All right!" Kagura said, slamming the phone down on the receiver. "He said he would be here in a few minutes!"

While they waited for Hatori to show up in his poor, beaten up car, Kagura started a game of "I Spy". Haru and Rin played along, but not very enthusiastically. In fact, when Hatori arrived, they were both very happy to see him.

"Let's go," they both said, standing up and running to the door when the doorbell rang.

"Aw," Kagura whined. "But you haven't figured out what the thing that was green was!!"

"Oh well!" Rin yelled at her. "Come on, let's go!"

"Yeah," said Hatori from the front door. "You guys are really late…."

"Yeah, we should go," Haru said, striding out the door and toward Hatori's car, which was missing a door. "Um, Hatori-niisan? Why is your car missing a door?"

"It's a long story," Hatori said bluntly. "So, let's go!"

"OK!" all three of them said. When Rin and Kagura saw the car, they both asked, "What happened to your car?"

Meanwhile, Kyo and Tohru were revolving on the dance floor to a slow song that the DJ was playing. They were close enough to look like they were hugging, but they stayed far enough from each other so that Kyo wouldn't transform.

_"I have to tell her,"_ Kyo thought as he spun Tohru. _"Now, before it's too late…."_

"Tohru," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" Tohru whispered back, her blue eyes gazing into his crimson ones.

"I…I…," he stuttered.

"Yes…?"

"I…I love you," he muttered quietly. They had stopped dancing now, and they were just standing there in the middle of the dance floor.

Tohru moved closer to him and murmured softly, "I love you too, Kyo-kun." She moved even closer to him, their faces about an inch apart. They closed their eyes, and their lips brushed against each other lightly. How long that kiss really was they didn't know, but it seemed to last forever. When they finally broke apart, everyone was still dancing, the same song was still playing, and nobody seemed to have noticed a thing. They both smiled at each other as the song ended.

Meanwhile, Haru, Rin, and Kagura had just arrived at the school, and they were all climbing out of Hatori's three-door car.

"Well, I hope you all have fun," Hatori said when they had all gotten out.

"We will, thanks, Hatori-niisan!" Kagura cried cheerfully, waving at him as he drove off.

"Well, let's go," Haru said, grabbing Rin's hand and walking toward the entrance to the school.

"Wait!" Kagura yelled. "It's Kisa-chan and Hiro-chan!" They both turned to see both of them standing there, waving. Kagura ran up to them and gave Kisa a hug.

"Hello, Kagura-neechan…!" Kisa said in that little voice of hers, hugging Kagura back. "Do you know where onee-chan went?"

"I think she's inside," Kagura said happily.

"Hello you two," Haru greeted them. Kisa smiled at him while Hiro just muttered, "Hello."

"Come with us," Haru said to them. "We're going inside anyway, and we'll probably see Honda-san there."

"OK. Come on, Hiro-chan," Kisa said, grabbing Hiro's hand and pulling him along.

"Ugh. Why do we have to go to this stupid dance anyway?" Hiro asked skeptically. "We don't even go to this school!"

"But I wanted to see onee-chan…," Kisa muttered.

"Fine!" Hiro yelled, still jealous of Tohru. They walked through the hallways without any conversation. When they came to the right room, they paused. There was someone coming out rather clumsily. When al of them took a closer look at this person, they realized that it was Tohru. She seemed to have recognized them too because a big smile spread across her face and she stumbled over to them.

"Um, Honda-san?" Haru asked her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hatsuharu-san," Tohru said drowsily. "Just a little bit tired from all that dancing. Hello Kisa-san!" she cried as the younger girl ran up to hug her. "Hi Isuzu-san, Kagura-chan, and Hiro-san!"

"Hi Tohru-chan!" Kagura said happily.

"Hello," Rin muttered quietly. Hiro didn't even say anything; he just glared at her and turned away.

"Well, come on!" Tohru cried, grabbing Kisa's hand. Rin, Haru, and Kagura all followed them to the dance room. When they entered, there was a loud blast of music, and there were people crowded on the dance floor that was no longer visible. "Well, I have to go see where Kyo-kun got to. I'll see you later!" She waved good-bye and then disappeared through the huge group of people dancing.

"So, Rin," Haru said, turning to face her. "Do you want to dance?" As soon as he said this, the current song ended and a much slower one began.

"Wow, that was kinda weird," Haru muttered. Rin glanced at the bemused look on Haru's face and giggled.

"What?" he asked, now looking blatantly confused.

"Come on," Rin said, taking his hand and leading him onto the dance floor. They revolved on the spot for a while, both looking really bored. Then Haru spun Rin unexpectedly, causing her to almost lose her balance.

"Waaah!" she cried out, grabbing onto his shoulder for support. She looked up at his face, which was now full of laughter.

"That isn't funny!" Rin cried indignantly, punching him on the shoulder playfully.

"Oh come on, Rin. You know it was getting boring."

"Hmph."

They revolved like they did before, only this time Rin looked a little ticked off.

"Hey, what time is it?" Rin asked Haru after most of the people had left.

"Um," he said, glancing at his watch. "It's…wow. It's midnight!"

"Really?" Rin asked, shocked. "We need to get home!"

"All right. I'll walk you home, then."

"No! I can walk home by myself."

"OK, whatever you say, Rin," said Haru rather skeptically. He kissed her on the cheek quickly and said, "Be careful, OK?"

"OK." She hugged him, and she walked out of the room without looking back.

Meanwhile, Shigure and Ayame finally decided that they were going to crash the party. When they arrived, Rin was already walking away.

"Hey, Gure-san?" Ayame said inquisitively. "I think we're late."

"Well, we're _fashionably_ late, Aaya," Shigure corrected him.

"But there's nobody here."

"All of them probably left early, then." When they got to the dance room, they found it completely empty.

"See? I told you, I told you, I told you!" Ayame gloated.

"Whatever," muttered Shigure. "Come on, Aaya, let's go home." (Back to school!)

Trey, Lindsey, Katie, and I were sitting at a table, watching everybody else dance the night away. The time on the clock on the wall was "10:52".

"So, that's it, then?" Trey asked us.

"Yep, that's the end of it," Lindsey said.

"Come on, you guys, this is getting boring," Katie said. "Let's go dance."

"Yay!" the three of us said, running to the dance floor with Katie. Then we danced, sometimes calmly, sometimes really wildly, but we had fun, anyway!

Just so you know, this chapter took up a little more than 6 pages on my Microsoft Word document. Aaaaaanyway, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! I know I enjoyed typing it up. I now have another fanfiction up, called "Kyo Meets the Warriors". It could very well be longer than this one! Ha ha! Please review, because it's the least you can do. OK, sayonara everybody!

---furubafanatic32669


	17. Acknoledgements!

Hi! Now, I know I said that this would be complete after chapter...um...16, but I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who helped me and everyone who was in this weirdly random fanfiction!!

Thanks to my cast: Lindsey, Cooper, John, Anthony, Trey, Conor, Heinz, Rebecca, Danny, Jamie, Austin, Lee, Seamus, Kaley, Katie, and Maggie! Even though you some of you didn't really know that you were actually in this story...

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and followed it right to the very end! You guys rock, and your comments really helped me!

Special thanks to Brightstar, Jadeflower, Silverstream, and Lightningwind; you guys helped me more than you will ever find out (especially Lightningwind!)...

THANK YOU ALL! Yes, now this fanfiction is over, so you won't have to listen to any more of my rambling! By the way, look for the sequel, Furuba Our Way 2!, which is being written by my good friend, linzaglyphics29! She didn't steal it from me or anything, just so you know... OK, sayonara!


End file.
